


Bonded

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Eddie, One Shot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: Eddie was in his heat. He needed an Alpha, but Venom thought the otherwise.





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.  
> English is not my language so if you catch any mistake, please let me know.

Eddie twisted on his bed, feeling uncomfortable while his legs squeezing a pillow between them. His body was hot and sweaty, but his cunt was worse. It clenched repeatedly, burned and wetted, thirsty for a dick that would please him.

It just started thirty minutes ago, but Eddie felt like an eternity as his arousal increased every fucking second. He moaned. His clit started to swollen.

**“Eddie, are you sick?”** Venom asked, curiously hovering upon him.

“No.” Eddie sounded hoarse. “I’m not sick.”

**“But you’re not fine, either. You smell...strangely sweet. What’s wrong?”**

“I’m in my heat.” He buried his head to the pillow, mumbled. “I just need a fucking Alpha right now.”

**“What is Alpha?”** But Eddie didn’t answer. His hand now reached under the boxers to rubbing his clit. His mouth opened, let out moan after moan, which sounded like half distress half amused to Venom.

The Symbiote found the answer by himself by seeking through Eddie’s memories and caught up the knowledge of the meaning of an Alpha. That was the one will please an Omega – like Eddie – by fucking them, then knotting them, mating them and turning them to theirs.

**“Oh Eddie….”** Venom sighed. **“I can help you. Let me help you.”**

Black tendrils climbed on his body, nuzzling slowly against his skin. The lightly touch just made Eddie felt crazier.

“More…” he groaned. “Please, Venom, more please…”

Some tentacles wrapped his wrists, put his hands over his head. Some others held his thighs, let them separate to showing his soaked reddish cunt.

**“Beautiful.”**

In their mindspace, Venom already felt the needy of this pretty thing. It wanted something to slam inside, make it feel good and full.

A black tentacle, so thick and long, immediately pleased its wish. Eddie let out a scream, shivering as pleasure flooded him. His inner walls rapidly and eagerly clenched tighter around the cock, begging for more.

Venom felt what he felt, so the Symbiote happily fucked him hard, thrusting viciously his thick cock into the slick and hungry cunt. And wrapping Eddie’s clit and twisting it, making Eddie scream was the top of the cake.

“Oh God…” Eddie cried, shoved his hips responding to each thrust. It felt so good. “Fuck God. Fuckfuckfuckfuck…”

**“Eddie…”** Venom fucked him harder, pushing his cock deeper in Eddie’s greedy cunt, even shoving it through his passage to his entrance, made it swollen and more sensitive than ever. Eddie gasped, whining and shivering, eyes went wide and unfocused.

**“Oh Eddie.”** Venom grinned as he caught a thought of Eddie that wanted Venom to breed his womb. **“As you wish, beloved.”**

A knot swelled up and pressed against his inner walls. Eddie could feel Venom released inside him, soaked his channel and filled his womb with a lot of fluid and bit him. It hurt, but it was so good as well.

But that wasn’t enough.

“Wh – what are you doing?” Eddie asked with a hoarse voice. His belly slowly swelled up, meaning Venom still filling him with more and more cum. “You gonna kill me. Stop – ”

And Venom did what he said, finally, in minutes later. He let his cock out, happily admired the scene: Eddie’s slick and sloppy cunt was gaping and leaking like a mess, fluid trailing down his thighs and a swollen belly full of his seed.

Beautiful. Perfect.

**“Eddie.”** Venom called him with a sweet tone. His tongue licked his huge, reddish clit one more time – made him shivered – before moved himself covering Eddie, hugging him with those tentacles.

Eddie leaned to the touch, exhausted. He instinctively wrapped his arms around his belly, including Venom. “You stupid parasite.” He grumbled, but fondly and for the first time, Venom didn’t mad at it.

**“Be my mate Eddie.”** Venom murmured. **“Be the mother of our child.”**

At that, Eddie actually smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> *already have a seat in Hell*


End file.
